new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
YOU-TOPIA!
YOU-TOPIA! is a character song of Mozuku & Shizuku Hazuki (CV: Kitamura Eri). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 4, which also features the character song of Yun Iijima (CV: Takeo Ayumi), Piece of Peace. The song was written by Kumano Kiyomi, composed by manzo, and arranged by Watanabe Cher. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11304) # Piece of Peace # YOU-TOPIA! # Piece of Peace (instrumental) # YOU-TOPIA! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= "Haaa, nakanaka kangae ga matomaranai yo. Doushita mon kanaa. oyaa! mozuku! ii tokoro ni kite kureta yo. nitsumatterunda yo. Watashi wo tasukete okure. ano sa, acchi no buusu ni iru, suzukaze-kun tachi no tokoro e itte, minna no shigoto no yousu wo kossori mite kite okure. tsuide ni kanojo tachi no hiza no ue nanka ni nokkatte kureru to ureshii na. takusan amaete oide. ......nande katte? "mozukuu kawaiii" toka "kocchi oidee" toka sa, mujaki na joshi tooku wo mimi ni suru to, ii aidea ga dete kuru you na ki ga surunda yo. tsumari da ne, watashi ni...... "kawaii" wo kudasai!" Kanaeyou ka minna de mirai kasanete oshigoto ga matteiru tanoshinde yukou kirameku you na hirameki zenbu mochiyotte chiimuwaaku sore wa kiseki yume ga kagayaku basho sa! "Mozuku, shiawase ni tsuite kangaeta koto ga aru kai? sokka, oishii gohan wo tabeteru toki ga shiawase nante! mozuku rashii ne. watashi wa ne...... sou! itsumo warawanai onna no ko ga ukkari waratta toki toka, pinchi no toki no komatta naa tte hyoujou nanka mo ii ne. tetsuya ake de, chotto tsukareterun dakedo, tasseikan no aru egao de "otsukare sa made shita" tte iwareta asa toka....... kawaii wa watashi wo shiawase ni surunda yo, mozuku! aaa, mainichi egao de koohii wo irete kureru meido-san ga hoshii yo. tsumari da ne, ima...... "kawaii" ga tarinai!" Ijippari de morokute chotto tegowakute naitatte akiramenai hitomi ga ii ne nayami ooki michi nara michibiite miseyou torappu datte danjon datte karoyaka ni koete yuke Kibun ga ii ne ganbaresou da ohayou! kyou mo ai wo arigatou "kawaii" wa watashi wo sukuu! Kanaeyou ka minna de yume wo kasanete oshigoto ga matteiru tanoshinde yukou kirameku you na hirameki zenbu mochiyotte chiimuwaaku sore wa kiseki saa rasuto supaato da yume ga kagayaku basho sa! |-| Kanji= 「はぁ～、なかなか考えがまとまらないよ。どうしたもんかな～。 おやっ！　もずく！　いいところに来てくれたよ。 煮詰まってるんだよ。私を助けておくれ。 あのさ、あっちのブースにいる、涼風くんたちのところへ行って、 みんなの仕事の様子をこっそり見てきておくれ。 ついでに彼女たちの膝の上なんかに乗っかってくれると嬉しいな。 たくさん甘えておいで。 ……なんでかって？ 『もずく～かわいい～』とか『こっちおいで～』とかさ、 無邪気な女子トークを耳にすると、 良いアイデアが出てくるような気がするんだよ。 つまりだね、私に……“可愛い”をください！」 叶えようか　みんなで　未来重ねて お仕事が待っている　楽しんでゆこう 煌めくような　ひらめき　ぜんぶ持ち寄って チームワーク　それは奇跡 夢が輝く場所さ！ 「もずく、幸せについて考えたことがあるかい？ そっか、美味しいごはんを食べてるときが幸せなんて！　もずくらしいね。 私はね……そう！　いつも笑わない女の子がうっかり笑った時とか、 ピンチのときの困ったな～って表情なんかもいいね。 徹夜明けで、ちょっと疲れてるんだけど、 達成感のある笑顔で『おつかれさまでした』って言われた朝とか……。 可愛いは私を幸せにするんだよ、もずく！ あーあ、毎日笑顔でコーヒーを入れてくれるメイドさんが欲しいよ。 つまりだね、今……“可愛い”が足りない！」 意地っ張りで　脆くて　ちょっと手強くて 泣いたって諦めない　瞳がいいね 悩み多き道なら　導いてみせよう トラップだって　ダンジョンだって 軽やかに越えてゆけ 気分がいいね 頑張れそうだ おはよう！　今日も愛をありがとう “可愛い”は私を救う！ 叶えようか　みんなで　夢を重ねて お仕事が待っている　楽しんでゆこう 煌めくような　ひらめき　ぜんぶ持ち寄って チームワーク　それは奇跡 さあ　ラストスパートだ 夢が輝く場所さ！ |-| English= "Huh, it's hard to come to terms. What's wrong? Gosh! I love you! You came to a good place It's boiling down here, please help me Well, I'm in that booth over there I want you to sneak a peak at their work I'm glad if you can get on something on their knees Don't be fooled ...Why? It's like "you're so cute!" or "come here!" When you hear innocent girls talk, I feel like a good idea comes out In short, give me... "cute"! Let's make it happen! Let's enjoy your work Bring in a sparkly spark Teamwork it's a miracle The place where dreams shine! "Mozuku, have you ever thought about happiness? Well, I'm happy when I eat delicious rice! It's a bit like that I am ... yes! When a girl who doesn't always laugh accidentally laughs, I wonder if she was in trouble when she was in a pinch I'm a little tired all night In the morning with a smile with a sense of accomplishment and saying, "I'm grateful." Cute makes me happy, Mozuku! Oh, I want a maid who can make coffee with a smile every day In short, now ... "cute" is not enough! t's mean, it's fragile, it's a little tough I don't give up when I cry If you have a lot of trouble, I'll show you a guide It's a trap. it's a dungeon Go beyond it lightly I feel good I think I can do my best Good Morning!　Thank you for your love today "Cute" saves me! Let's make it happen! Let's enjoy your work Bring in a sparkly spark Teamwork it's a miracle Come on, last spurt The place where dreams shine! Category:Character Songs